


The Journal

by gayaf



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaf/pseuds/gayaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You found my poem that I wrote about you? And other less pure things I wrote about you? Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journal

"Jesus Christ where is it?" Dex mumbled to himself and continued looking for his notebook. He remembered writing in it last night and then falling asleep. He pulled Nursey's sheets up and looked under the bed. He reached under and pulled out a notebook, but quickly realized it was not his. That realization occurred when he flipped open the cover and saw a poem titled 'Dex' on the first page. He quickly shut it knowing he shouldn't read it. It's his private notebook. He shouldn't be reading it right? Maybe just one more look? Nursey won't be back for another hour. He flipped open the cover once more and started to read the poem.  
'Dex  
The freckles on his face jumble like the  
constellations in the stunning night sky.  
My love for him is a treacherous sea.  
One wrong move and I honestly might die

He’s vicious, annoying, and arrogant,  
but the way his hair burns in the bright sun,  
man does it get me on a loving rant.  
Past lovers don't compare, babe you're the one.

Even though your views are a bit backwards,  
there’s no one I would rather argue with.  
You makes me want to sing out like the birds,  
but you loving me back sounds like a myth.

I know this sonnet is sort of a joke,  
but tbh without you I would croak.'

"Oh my god." Dex whispered to himself. "Oh my fucking god." He stared at the page for a few more minutes taking in every line. There were notes on the side of the page. In chicken scratch, 'lmao this is such shit. Guess I'm not such a wordsmith when I think about you Poindexter.' Under that 'Poindexter' is written about 10 times in cursive. Dex honestly could not believe what he was reading. Nursey had a massive crush on him. He flipped the page.  
'Dear Diary, lmao that is so dumb. Dear future Derek, today I heard Dex jacking off while I was 'napping'. Best. Day. Ever. I think I might have heard him whisper my name but it was probably 100% my imagination. Now I'm thinking about having sex with Dex and I cannot stop. I'm literally in so deep. So I'm gonna write a short story au where Dex and I have hate sex because that's my best bet at this point. RIP me. Ok bye.' Dex was hesitant, but he flipped the page.  
'Will grabbed my ass and pinned me against the wall. His mouth was hungry leaving love bites all over my ne-' and that's when Dex tapped out. What kind of idiot leaves a paper trail of his sexual fantasies? At least do it in the privacy of your phone. Dex placed the notebook back where he found it and grabbed his own notebook. He put it on his bed and paced from wall to wall thinking about how he was going to tell Nursey he felt the same way. The issue was 'do I tell him I read the notebook or not?' The ultimate decision was he didn't want to start a relationship off in lies. After what felt like years, Nursey finally walked in the door. Dex didn't stop pacing, his forehead creased and his face stressed.  
"Woah Dex what's up?"  
"I did something wrong and I'm almost positive you are going to hate me for it."  
"Try me." Nursey smirked.  
"I accidentally looked at the notebook under the bed."  
"Oh." Nursey frowned.  
"I'm sorry. I know it was wrong, I just thought it was mine so I opened it and I read your poem."  
"Just the poem?" Nursey asked.  
"Um."  
"Oh my god." Nursey sighed and sat down at his desk. "This is so embarassing. Dex I am so sorry. If you want me to move out or drop out or anything. I'll do it. You were never supposed to read those. I'm so sorry."  
"Do you hate me?" Dex asked.  
"No. Do you hate me?"  
"Not at all." Dex spoke quietly. "I really did like that poem."  
"You did?" Nursey asked completely shocked.  
"Yeah. I mean you know me. I don't really get poetry, but it made sense. And I was flattered that you wrote a poem about me."  
"The majority of my poems are about you." Nursey admitted.  
"And you weren't imagining."  
"What?"  
"I do think about you when I jack off. I guess your name must have slipped out once." Dex confessed and sat at his own desk so he was sitting next to Nursey.  
"Is this a joke?" Nursey asked.  
"No. I really really like you, and I have for a while now. So I think I'm gonna grab your ass and pin you against the wall."  
"Oh god how much of that one did you read?" Nursey asked.  
"Only the first two sentences so I don't know what happens next."  
"Guess we have to make it up." Nursey smirked and stood up. Dex rammed his hands into Nursey's back pockets and backed him up against the wall. Their lips collided and before they knew it they were in their underwear on Nursey's bed.  
"Nurse. Nurse. Wait. Wait." Dex said desperately and Nursey immediately stopped biting the skin next to Dex's collarbone. He sat up and sat on the opposite end of the bed and faced Dex.  
"What's up?" Nursey asked.  
"Well, I don't know how to say this, but I'm a virgin and I don't know what I'm doing and I'm afraid it's going to hurt. And I don't want to mess this up."  
"Woah woah Dex. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to."  
"But that's not it. I want to, but I just, need a little help."  
"Of course I'll help. And at any point you want to stop just tell me ok? I'll stop don't worry ok? Just worry about yourself." Dex nodded and then paused.  
"When's the last time you were tested?"  
"I just had my physical last week and they did blood work and stuff. Nothing came up, and I got actually STD tested 6 months ago and that came up clean, but I haven't had sex since before being tested, so I'm good."  
"Ok." Dex nodded. "Ok."  
"Yeah?" Nursey asked.  
"Yeah." Dex nodded more sure now. "I am verbally giving you my consent."  
"Yeah?" Nursey asked again. Dex responded by caressing Nursey's cheek and kissing him softly. Nursey gently pushed Dex on his back and reached down into his boxers. The door slammed open.  
"GUESS WHO'S BA-" Ransom bursted in and Dex and Nursey froze. Nursey jumped off of Dex, and Ransom looked between them jaw down to the floor.  
"What are they not happy to see us?" Holster laughed and walked in the room.  
"Please don't tell the others." Nursey pleaded.  
"Holtz shut the door." Ransom spoke at last. Holster shut and locked it.  
"What's going on?" Holster asked.  
"I just walked in on this two making out. Among... Other things." Ransom said and then broke into a grin. "How the fuck did this happen?"  
"I found a poem Nurse wrote about me, and realized that his feelings for me were the same as my feelings for him. So we started making out and here we are." Dex explained.  
"This happened today?" Holster practically shouted.  
"Yeah. So please don't tell everyone else. We'll do it. We just have to talk through some stuff."  
"Yeah yeah sure bros. Well. Hey. Good to see you. Wear protection. We'll be downstairs." Holster yanked Ransom out of the room and their giggling could be heard all the way down the stairs.  
"Oh my god." Dex groaned and flopped onto the bed.  
"What a mood killer." Nursey sighed and laid back down next to Dex.  
"I'm sorry you found my journal."  
"I'm not. Or else I wouldn't be laying here with you." Dex responded.  
"That was so fucking sappy. No way. Where the fuck is Dex?"  
"Sorry. Sorry. Let me try again. Ugh oh my god Nursey I hate you. I wish there was some way I could shut you up." Nursey laughed and Dex turned his head to look at Nursey laying next to him. "Was that better?"  
"Mhm." Nursey hummed happily and pressed a delicate kiss to Dex's lips.  
"You wanna go out with me tomorrow night?"  
"Like a date?"  
"Yeah like a date." Nursey grinned.  
"I would love to. Just tell me what to wear."  
"Ok." Nursey smiled. They stared at each other for a few minutes looking over the details in the other's face. "We should probably go say hey to Ransom and Holster."  
"Yeah." Dex groaned and sat up. They both got dressed and fixed their hair before making their way downstairs. They were halfway down the first flight of stairs when Dex slipped his hand into Nursey's "Is this ok?" Dex asked.  
"It's great." Nursey smiled. They got down to the first floor and walked into the kitchen. Bitty was taking a pie out of the oven and turned to look at them. He smiled brightly.  
"Hey gu-" his eyes flicked down to their hands. Bitty stammered over his words. "WHAT?" He finally said.  
"Yeah we're kinda a thing now." Nursey smiled.  
"Dex. Are you pulling my leg?"  
"No way Bits. I'm bi."  
"Oh my lord!" Bitty cried and ran to hug both Nursey and Dex. "Come on. Come on sit sit. I wanna talk!" Dex and Nursey sat down as Bitty leaned on the counter absolutely beaming.  
"Sorry if my questions over the past three years came off as homophobic Bitty. I've just been trying to figure myself out, I hope I didn't hurt you."  
"Sweetheart! Oh my goodness no! I'm so happy for you. Figuring yourself out and coming out is so hard. I'm so proud of you. I am dubbing this pie, the Bi pie." Bitty smiled and sliced into the cinnamon apple pie. He gave a slice to both of the boys and they all clanked their forks together.  
"To love." Nursey smiled and they continued to chat and gossip. Dex knew that a serious talk would have to come about, and he was still pretty terrified, but for now, life was easy. He was next to someone he loved, eating pie, and talking about trivial things with a good friend. For now, at least, everything was good, and that's all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is too fluffy and good and pure. I've missed my love William. J. Poindexter and I am so happy that he made an appearance in this update. Hope this lifts everyone's spirits!


End file.
